dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bardbarian (3.5e Prestige Class)
Bardbarian Bardbarians are the ultimate pinnacle of Bardic Barbarianism. All other Bardic Barbarianists bow before their infinite glory. Becoming a Bardbarian Characters tend to decide to become Bardbarians because they like music and chopping limbs off. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bardbarian. : At every even-numbered level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spontaneous arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spontaneous arcane spellcasting class before becoming a Bardbarian, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. : You can use Bardic Music while Raging, as well as charisma-based skills. : You can use uses of Bardic Music to Rage, and vice versa. Also, you gain one additional use of Bardic Music for every level of Bardbarian you possess. : At 2nd level, while raging, the Bardbarian can cast any level 0 spell with a casting time of a full-round action or less as a swift action. This ability is not counteracted by Rage's inability to cast spells. Every 3 levels after 2nd, the maximum level of spell the Bardbarian can cast as a swift action in this way increases by 1. : A level 3 Bardbarian can cast spells in Medium armor without fear of arcane spell failure. (Su): When a 3rd level or greater Bardbarian with 9 or more ranks in Perform rages, each ally within 30 feet of him may choose to gain the benefits and drawbacks of that rage. This effect continues even if the ally becomes more than 30 feet away, and uses the ally's constitution modifier to determine its duration. : A 4th level Bardbarian adds his Bardbarian level to charisma-based skill checks he makes while raging. (Su): A Bardbarian of 6th level or higher with 12 or more ranks in Perform can expend a use of Bardic Music to grant all allies within 30 feet (including himself) Damage Reduction 3/- for 5 minutes. This Damage Reduction increases by 1 every two Bardbarian levels after 6th. : A 7th level Bardbarian gets a bonus to his Charisma while raging equal to the bonus that raging grants to his Strength. : A 9th level Bardbarian and all allies within 30 feet of him get a +1d6 morale bonus to damage rolls while the Bardbarian is raging. (Su): A Bardbarian of 10th level or higher with 12 or more ranks in Perform can expend a use of Bardic Music to grant all allies within 30 feet (including himself) an enhancement bonus to all movement speeds equal to his Perform check (rounded down to an increment of 5') for 5 minutes. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class